


Damn Mating Season

by loco4lokisluciouslocks



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco4lokisluciouslocks/pseuds/loco4lokisluciouslocks
Summary: I'm an idiot. A crazy, stupid, hormonal Idiot! I didn't want this. I wasn't prepared for this! Taking a newly bitten pup under my wing during the craziest three months of the year was definitely stupid. Especially when my possible murder was on the line.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> New story just to get the old writing juices flowing again.

Mmmm….ohhh that’s good. Stretching my paws out in front of me I eased the stiffness in my muscles, stretching and licking my chops, tasting last night’s dinner on my blood stained mussel. Leaning forward I dragged my back feet behind me as I crept from the warm safe-darkness of the makeshift den; blinking against the bright morning light and scenting the air for signs of potential threats. When I was sure the coast was clear I crawled on out, squeezing my burly form through the tree root disguising the den entrance as I inhaled the fresh breath of spring air. A chill ghosted down my spine and settled as an itch in the lower part of my back as I shook to try to ward off the familiar unwanted feeling from that time of the year. Heat singed my body and pooled in my stomach while a heightened awareness tingled in my paws. Mating season. Today was the first day of what was sure to be the beginning of my hell for the next three months. ‘Damn spring’ I cursed realizing that the un-itchable itch had already settled into my bones and had me aching in a very naughty way; the need to find the nearest male and have him satisfy my primal urges almost unbearable. I knew it would be the only way to fully cure the itch but I’ll be damned if I would give into my wolf and become the bitch in heat she so desperately wanted to be. Tipping my nose to the wind I double checked to make sure I couldn’t smell the potent stench of a male wolf in heat before rushing off into the woods, in a hurry to get as far away from them as possible and stand upright on two legs. My heart pounded against my ribs as I pushed myself to the max; mentally cursing myself for choosing to stay out here all night in the first place. Damn the full moon. The timing really did suck. 

Skirting the edge of town, I lingered in the wood line and traced my steps back to the small suburbs where my house rested against a thick growth of trees; climbing up the back porch steps with a sigh of relief and nosing the sliding glass doors open. Stepping into the spacious living room with only the click of my toenails against the hardwood floors I urged the human side of me to take over once again as I made the gradual shift and worked my way towards the shower, leaving a rather nasty mess of dirt and hair in a trail behind me. I’d have to clean that up after. 

By the time I made it into my bathroom my muscles were tightening up and refusing to work with me as I reached stiffly for the shower handle and set the temp on the steamer’s thermometer. Leaning against the cool tile I waited for the water to heat up and tried to ignore the tightening in my stomach and the aching between my thighs. And the hell begins. I mused; scoffing at my own misfortune and stepping beneath the hot spray of water raining down from the ceiling. I combed my fingers through my tangled strands of dark brown hair that tickled my lower back before smoothing them down the hard plain of my stomach. Grabbing the bar of soap from the tray I begun the task of removing last night’s muddy and slightly gruesome moonlight escapades before deciding I was as clean as one could be; collapsing back on the tiled bench and fading into the thick white cloud of steam. 

The hot pooling need between my legs finally became too much for me to bear as I gave into the time of the season’s hold on me and dropped a hand between my thighs; creating a delicious friction against my clit while my other hand massaged my breasts gently. It wasn’t long before I was teetering on that edge of ecstasy and coming with a loud cry. Resting back against the hard surface I tried to loose myself in the post-orgasmic afterglow but realized I was fighting a losing battle. It wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy what I really craved. Giving up, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, and swiped my hand across the fogged mirror; glaring at my reflection in annoyance as my wolf glinted just beneath the surface, dancing dangerously close as my eyes shifted to glowing green and my claws scraped down the granite counter. 

Growling in frustration I pushed away from the sink; gritting my sharpening canines as I finished towel drying and digging through my dresser for the most unappealing clothing I owned. Settling for a pair of baggy grey sweatpants with a lime green tank-top and throwing my damp strands into a side braid. Moseying out into the crisp white living room I decided to keep myself busy in order to distract my thoughts. 

Twelve P.M. and already I was realizing that I was doomed as I finished up scrubbing the last of my base boards; sitting in the corner of my kitchen and wondering what the hell I was going to do next to keep myself occupied. A steady light breeze blew through my entire house, tangling the sheer fabric curtains on my back doors, and carrying with it the smell of fresh blooming flowers. Mmmm. I hummed; inhaling another deep breath when an odd scent caught my attention. It was spicy and fresh with a hint of wood-smoke and an underlying earthy tone all wrapped up in one delicious package. Dropping my rubber cloves to the ground behind me I carefully entered into my living room; my eyes closing automatically as I inhaled the intoxicating scent and before I knew it, I was standing on my back porch. My eyes fluttered open; fully expecting to meet the something who’s smell had drawn me out here. Instead, I glanced around scanning the area quickly and finding nothing out of the ordinary. What the hell? I questioned; my insides knotted in want as my lady bits ached the more my nostrils filled with the unknown smell. 

Taking a step back I gently eased closer to the doors with my heart hammering in my chest and hot need licking at me from the inside before stepping into the safety my house had to offer; closing the doors and double locking them. I watched for a few more moments before rushing around the house and closing every single window-deciding that now seemed like a pretty good time to crawl beneath the covers and sleep the rest of the day away. 

I had fallen asleep somewhere around 2pm after a little one on one time with Mr. Haynes…Aka, my vibrator I named after one of my insanely hot teachers I had from High school. Mmmm, talk about perfection. Why the man wasted time with teaching when he could have been a model was beyond me. Chiseled body that was clearly blessed by some sex god (I spent some free time watching him swim in the school pool), high cheek bones and blue eyes. Yea, I was getting wet just thinking about him. Unfortunately by the time I graduated he was already in the running to become fiancee to a pretty little redhead who was an actual model. Lucky bitch. Leaning back on the porch swing I glared up to the night sky as a cool breeze brushed against my heated flesh. Sounds of a nearby cricket chirped in my ear as the frogs sounded from the community pond up the road. I was trying real hard to focus on those sounds that at any other time of the year I would find soothing. But during the three months of mating season there didn’t seem to be anything that could soothe the inward itch other than the opposite sex of the species. And that was a road I didn’t dare travel down. One wrong move and it could mean being bound for life. Not that I was opposed to the idea of one day finding my mate. I just want to make sure that when I do mate it’s for the right reasons and not because I’m being driven by crazed hormones and the primitive need to be bred. 

The breeze felt so good against my skin; goose bumps rising in its’ trail while I inhaled the fresh air that was slightly crimsoned by the California Spice Bush. Slowly the incurable itch was beginning to fade and my heart wasn’t beating so franticly. I was gaining control; managing the deep desire that coiled so tight in my stomach…until I heard it. Shooting upright, I surveyed the area frantically when I heard the pained howl-cry out again in the far distance. With my heart in my throat I found myself stepping away from the porch-easing down the steps with bare feet. My wolf slowly taking the reins and making her presence known as I was guided by my own curiosity down the center of the street towards the direction where the cry had come from. My human brain told me to run the other way and shackle myself to the wall in my basement like I had done in the past. But it wasn’t my human that was driving as the wolf’s instincts propelled me forward against my will. If I knew what the cries where then maybe she’d be satisfied. 

Giving in, I focused my attention on the echoing cries and began to shift (if only partly) as I entered the woods-using the pain of my claws digging into my palm as an anchor; while moving cautiously through the dense growth as I anticipated a trap. My skin felt heated again as the coil in my stomach tightened and my nether region begun to ache the closer I drew to the sound when finally I saw what appeared to be ruins of an old home. The loud cries didn’t seem to be coming from there. With another wail I snapped my head to the left where I noticed a faint orange glow bathing a small patch of leaves and crept towards it with my claws at the ready and canines bared; leaping down off of the small rise only to be blinded by the light streaming from the barred entrance in the ground. Growls and whimpers echoed from deep inside as I debated on whether I should enter the chamber that was clearly meant to hold in something powerful. Like a male Were in heat. The very thing I wanted no part of. Easing backwards, I threatened to run when a low whine stopped me. My heart pounded in my chest and my wolf rippled just below the skin as my hands wrapped around the bars; intrigued by the subtle whines. Sliding the latch on the gate, I pushed it open-stepping down onto the brick that laid the floor in the long hall; the claws on my toes making quiet taps as I followed the old oil lamps that lite the way before stopping at a steel door. I could hear the sound of chains rattling and a frantic heartbeat. Blowing out a breath, I decided I had come this far, there was no turning back; pulling open the door the smell of male and sex hit me in the face, knocking me off of my feet. Leaning back against the wall I tried to catch my breath against the sudden hit in the face that had my body trembling with an unknown feeling. With my senses on overload, I gathered myself from the wall and pushed forth into the dimly lit dungeon like room. At first glance I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary until my eyes leveled on a dark corner where chains rattled followed by a cry, “Get out!” The deep voice demanded but I was too intrigued to obey and instead moved closer; reaching for the flood light that was mounted on a nearby table, blindly flipping it on. My breath stalled in my chest as I stared in awe at the Were slumped against his chains while trying to hide the light from his face. Fully naked, his body was short of nothing less than perfection with muscle forming perfect cuts through his torso and rippling as he strained. The thin dark trail of hair on his abdomen led down to his erect cock that was nestled in a dark patch of hair that had carefully been trimmed neat. His cock twitched under my gaze as he let out a pained groan and gritted his teeth-still trying to hide his face. I was absolutely intrigued by him as I took another step closer and he growled warningly. “Get away from me.” 

“Shhhhh….” I soothed; my human rationality completely gone with my wolf in charge and I realized that my wolf had been in charge the entire time. I was close-so close to him now that the scent of his maleness had me aching as I lightly traced a claw upwards; following the crevice between his abs muscles up to his chest and splaying my hand through the thin patch of dark hair sprinkled across the broad expanse. Sweat gleamed against his body from the heat of the lamp as my other hand trailed over his shoulder and gripping his huge bicep. He flinched away from my careful caressing; his breathing labored and teeth gritted as I trailed my hand the rest of the way up his arm and tangled my fingers through his. 

“Please…” He begged and bit down harder as he twitched against the chains, “leave.” I felt myself smile as the point of my canines pressed against my lips, curling my finger beneath his chin trying to tip his head up to see me. “If you’d only look up you would find we’re not so different.” My voice laced with a sexual rawness that even surprised me. Slowly he allowed his head to rise with my guiding hand and I felt another punch in my chest as I was gifted with a set of the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen-peering at me from beneath thick black lashes. A thick overnights growth shadowed his chiseled cheeks and laced around his sensual lips. 

“What are you?” He breathed-a light tremble playing in his voice. 

“Don’t you know?” I asked intrigued; the husk in my voice unfaltering as he shook his head no. “You weren’t born this way?” 

“Born what way? In miserable pain?” He groaned as another pain rang through his body. 

“Then you were bit.” 

“H-how do y-you know that?” He stammered through gritted teeth. 

“Where’s your maker?” I demanded with a sudden alertness; expecting an ambush to happen at any moment. Makers tended to be territorial with their progenies. 

“My what?” He bit. 

“The one who bit you.” I clarified. His sudden stiffness didn’t go unnoticed as he straightened up to his full height-towering over my tiny frame and pulling his chin free from my grasp. A tiny vein protruded in his temple and his body shuddered from forcing himself straight. 

“Leave.” He growled and I was sort of stunned by how quickly coldness replaced the pleading-pained depths in his eyes. 

“You have no idea what you’re going through, do you?” I questioned. 

“I’m….unnnnnnn…..” He groaned before collapsing over causing the chains to dig deeper into his chest and torso. On pure instinct, I reached out to steady him with his head lying on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around his waist. “Let go. I don’t want to hurt you.” He huffed and I chuckled; my need to mate put on temporary hold as I focused on helping him through this. 

I knew I should leave him like he asked, but the poor guy had no clue what was going on with his body. I knew what that felt like and while my wolf and I were on polar opposite sides with our intentions-it was my responsibility to help him now. After all, I was the one who sought him out. 

“You need help and understanding.” I reasoned. “Your maker should be the one doing this but since I don’t see them around and you clearly have no clue what’s happening to your body, I’ll help you through it the best I can.” And hopefully wouldn’t get myself into trouble during the process. “Now let’s remove a couple of these chains.” I offered; knowing it was a risky move but doubted he could over power me with such little knowledge. Unless he’s faking it. With another look I could tell there was no way he could be faking the pain. 

“No!” He roared and pulled back. 

“It’s alright.” I soothed. 

“You don’t understand. I neeeeed ahhhh…..fuck.” He gritted and doubled over in pain; his chest heaving in labored breaths. 

“You’re horny to the point it hurts.” I pointed out, knowingly. Slowly he turned to glare up at me; his face red from holding back as a trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth having bitten his tongue. “I know because I’m in the same place as you.” 

“What’s happening to me?” He asked in a barely there whisper as I squatted in front of him to cradle his head in my hands. ‘Bad choice’, my subconscious whispered and I realized too late what I had really leveled myself with. 

Choosing to ignore my stupid move I met him eye to eye, “Mating season.” My heart skipped when I acknowledged the potential possibility that maybe I had actually found that someone. Maybe I was drawn here for a reason and that reason was him? My mate? Squashing the ridiculous idea I studied his face and watched a clouded acceptance settle behind his eyes as he nodded lightly, willing to believe anything at this point. “There’s only one thing that will make it stop permanently.” I offered gently, “But I’m not willing to take that chance.” 

“What is it?” He asked desperately; a small glimmer of hope working its way into his pained gaze. 

“Giving into your primal urges and mate.” 

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” He offered. 

“If it doesn’t sound so bad, then why did you chain yourself up?” I questioned. When he didn’t answer I pressed forth. “It’s a bond made for life when you mate. One that can only be broken by death.” 

“Then how can I make it stop?” He practically begged. 

“You can’t. You just have to manage it. If you let me undo a few of these chains you can manage it faster.” I offered; giving him my best empathetic smile. Gritting his teeth he looked down at the chains containing him before giving a weary nod. 

I moved cautiously as I begun to undo the chains wrapped around his chest and torso; letting them rattle to the floor at his feet and loosened the ones shackled to his wrists. He sighed with relief and inhaled a deep breath-a shiver leaving his body. “Better?” 

“A little.” 

“You’ll need to uh…take care of that on your own.” I said trying hard not to stare and motioned towards the very egger member between his legs. It really was quite impressive and the longer I stood here thinking about it, the less control I had. “I’ll wait outside the door and when you’re done we’ll go from there.” I rushed; grabbing whatever piece of material was closest (I think it was shirt) and chucked it at his head. I didn’t miss the cocky smirk he gave me as I hurried out of the room and slammed the door shut-thankful to be out of the room with him as the itch I managed to stall came creeping back. 

I focused my attention on the soft glow from the oil lamp and slid down the wall to the dirt covered floor; splaying my hand over the cool brick as I tried to find something, anything, to capture my interest other than the sound of the extremely gorgeous, extremely clueless Were pleasuring himself on the other side. The intense need to be pleasured myself coiled tightly in my stomach. I can take care of myself later. I reminded myself and tried to figure out what exactly I was going to do next. I can give him some pointers on how to ease his discomfort and how to survive the three months. Then I’ll leave him to his own defenses. That would be the smart move to make but unfortunately logic was drowning in the guilt slowly consuming me. I had come this far and opened up a whole new world to him. I hadn’t even told him exactly what he was. I sighed; realizing the sticky situation I had created for myself. I had sought him out to sate my own curiosity and in the midst I had somewhat unknowingly taken him under my wing. He would have more questions. Besides that, even if I disappeared he would seek me out and follow my scent. And if I did leave him there was no telling what he would do when he couldn’t control the urge. Better that I be there and be prepared then be blindsided. Then there was also the fact that he had trusted me. Which was really killing my human survival logic. “It’s clear.” 

Shit. Crawling up the wall I ignored the twinge of pleasure licking at my lady bits and eased the door open; taking a moment to catch my breath and calm the beast inside of me that was lurching to get out at the renewed need to mate. The smell of his spilt essence mingled with his spicy-fresh and slightly woodsy male scent. And that’s when it hit me. I felt my eyes burn with the knowledge as I turned to face him. “You were the one outside my house earlier.” I could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he backed as far as he could, away from me. 

“I didn’t know what I was doing.” He defended. Closing my eyes I counted to ten before replying. 

“I’m not angry. I was just a little rattled when I connected the dots.” Rattled was an understatement. I had been drawn to the scent then and I should have made the connection earlier but I had been wrapped up in fighting my wolf. But now it was like a hot slap to my core that worked its way through my body and to the coil that tightened that much more. 

“Your eyes were glowing.” He pointed out. 

“Yours will too. Are you doing better now?” I asked. 

“It’s bearable.” He confirmed. “Now what?” 

Smoothing my hair from my face I tried to figure out what to do next. “Where do you live?” 

“I have an apartment in the city.” He confirmed. 

“Good. Go home tonight and get some rest.” I ordered as I undone his wrists from the shackles. “And then tomorrow, I suggest you make a stop at an adult toy store and load up on whatever floats your boat. It’ll be a long three months….” 

“THREE MONTHS!” He roared. “I’ve got three months of this shit! I have to work!” 

“I wish I could tell you that it’ll get easier as the months go along but that’d be a lie.” I added; thinking it’s better that he know this now. 

“Fuck.” He groaned and I turned my back to him so that he could get dressed. “You act as though you haven’t seen me naked.” 

“I’d rather not watch you get dressed.” I offered. It’d be way to tempting to jump him to keep him from covering his glorious bod that I was so desperately aching for. 

“If it’s too depressing for you I’ll stay naked.” 

I shot him a glare over my shoulder and he smirked. Ah! And his true personality begins to show. How dare I even think that he was a sensitive male who needed my help and guidance. Pfff. “I’ll wait outside the door.” 

A few minutes later he emerged fully clothed (dammit) and jaw tense-the tiny vein in his temple protruding as he hooked his thumbs through his jean pockets. “It’s coming back.” He informed. 

“Then it’s best you get back to your place and as far away from me as possible. If you have some sleeping tablets or even a Benadryl I suggest taking them. Sleep is a beautiful way to avoid the problem.” I directed and led the way. 

“Wait-wait-wait! Are you leaving me? We just met and I….” 

Stopping short I turned back to him; navy blue clouding my sight as I was forced to look up to see him. And damn what a fine angle it was. 

“I smell….” He sniffed closer to me, “you. What are you wearing? It smells good.” 

“I’m not wearing anything.” I defended and cleared my throat; taking a step back. “Look, it’s not a great idea for us to be around each other.” 

“I beg to differ. You smell awesome and I like you.” He said defiantly; crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of.” I pointed my finger at his chest and pushed. “I do my best to avoid encounters with the other sex of the species during the mating season and if you were wise you would to.” 

“I don’t even know what I am. How am I supposed to avoid something when I have no clue what we are?” He drilled. 

“You put yourself on a strict schedule, that’s how.” I directed. “And as for what we are. We’re werewolves. And whoever your maker is I’m sure will be thoroughly pissed that I’m even around you. They tend to get a bit territorial over their progenies. I’ll help you as best as I can until they get back, but I plan on doing that with limited interaction with you.” 

“And where is this maker of mine? Hmmm? I don’t see them here.” He countered with a smirk. While sexy I found that that smirk could easily become annoying. 

“I don’t know. How were you bitten anyway?” 

I watched as he winced and soothed a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck; rocking back on his heels and smiling wearingly. “The only thing I remember is having hot sex with this chick. I was pretty blitzed and everything was a blur. And then yesterday morning I woke up hung over with a nasty looking bite impression on my shoulder. I spent most of the day sleeping away my hang over only to wake up last night at midnight in agonizing pain. After that everything went black and I woke up here on the floor. The pain didn’t subside until you came along.” He looked at me expectantly. 

I stared at him for a long moment as I tried to digest this new found information; opening my mouth to say something before thinking better and snapping it shut. After another minute I finally decided to go with it. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He seemed kind of amused as he shrugged his shoulders in response and watched as I paced back and forth. “You’re someone’s mate!” I screamed. Partially because of shock but mostly out of disappointment. Why me? I questioned. 

“Are you sure because I don’t even know her name and she wasn’t there when I woke up.” He reasoned and I shot him a judgmental glare. “What? I’m a musician.” He defended like that explained everything and I rolled my eyes. Figures. 

“That’s the only reason I can think of.” I shook my head. “I can’t be around you. I could be killed.” 

“Killed? Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic? It’s not like we fucked or even kissed. You were helping me.” 

“The first few months are the most crucial for newly mated wolves. The first few weeks are the most crucial for newly made wolves. YOU’RE BOTH!” I screeched and paced faster; nibbling at my thumb nail as I thought about the situation I had gotten myself into. 

“If it’s so crucial then why isn’t she here instead of you?” Another good question. But still, there had to be a reasonable explanation. 

“If she’s on the run then she may be waiting until it’s safe to get you.” 

“I wouldn’t go with her.” 

“You’d have to. You’re mated to her and you’re also her progeny. As a maker she has the right to decide where you go.” 

Silence. 

Sighing, I took a deep breath and forced myself to a stop. “I wanted to help you and I was willing to take you under my wing.” (Sigh), “But I’m not willing to die if you’re truly claimed. I’m sorry; we just can’t see each other anymore. Just try to do as I said and I wish you luck.” Giving him one last longing glance, I started back towards the exit. 

“Can you at least tell me your name?” He yelled after me. I forced myself to smile around the lump in my throat as I choked down my disappointment. 

“No.” I whispered before running with all my might out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and quirky chapter with my own perverted humor. Enjoy! :D

Shooting upright I worked to pull in full breaths and pushed my sweat drenched hair from my face. My sheets clung to my body with dampness and even the four box fans pointed at me from all sides didn’t seem to be helping tonight. I was sure that I had developed carpel tunnel syndrome in both wrists from furious one on one sessions since I ran out of batteries two days ago and I was this close to steeling one of my neighbors carrots she had growing in her back yard. 

It had been two weeks since my encounter with the pup; but that didn’t stop him from appearing in my dreams every night or thoughts every day. He hadn’t swung by my house since that first day and I was grateful that he was abiding by my advice. Unfortunately. My wolf still longed to seek him out again but even she was in understanding when it came to his sticky situation. Still, that hadn’t stopped me from goggling musicians in Beacon Hills, California. Or from bookmarking the cover picture of him playing a guitar shirtless when I finally found him. Needless to say, I bought a brand new toy that I named Derek Hale. (Which is his name by the way.) I seemed to be favoring that one a bit more these days and enjoyed the way his name rolled off of my tongue. Derek. I mused and a shiver worked its way down my spine. Reaching for my nightstand I was about to produce Mr. Hale and then remembered my situation. Batteries. Growling in frustration I shoved the drawer closed with my foot and marched to the bathroom for a cold shower; my wrists in no shape to make up for the current battery shortage. 

Pressing my face to the glass I let the icy water pour down over my heated flesh and closed my eyes. Maybe I’ll just sleep in the shower. I mused tiredly; the two Benadryl still coursing through my body and numbing my mind. _I wish it would numb something else._

____

____

I saw no point in soaping up since I had just done this four hours ago and I really didn’t want soaping to lead to something else. Along with the battery shortage, I was also running low on soap, lube, pop tarts, brownie mix, Crunch bars, (what? Sweets helped), and Vodka. I was already planning for a sky high water bill and three new charges to my credit card from theeroticmale(.)com. Oh and then there was the other charge to Hustler Hollywood for Mr. Hale. Can’t forget that one. 

Looking out to my alarm clock resting beside my bed I groaned. Four A.M. I was due up in four hours for work and the corner market didn’t open until six. That carrot in my neighbors’ garden was looking better and better.


End file.
